The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Derek is new in town and when he decides to take a look around, he hits a dog with his car. That leads to his meeting with Scott McCall, who befriends him and offers to introduce him to his friends. This is the story of how Derek Hale met Stiles Stilinski.


Scott was sitting on a chair and reading some magazine from at least two years ago. It was a Saturday night and he was working at Deaton's clinic but it was completely quiet, nothing was happening, so he had decided to relax. He was reading some article explaining how to cook eggs in different ways when the door opened violently. A tall man with dark hair barged in, holding a small white dog bleeding. He was breathing loudly, as if he had ran for hours. Scott jumped out of his seat and raced towards this man. Scott was very playful and could act like a child sometimes, but he knew when to be professional and this was a time to be serious. He took the animal in his arms and delicately put it on the table to examinate it. It was bad but nothing he couldn't handle. He took care of the dog in a few minutes. It's only when he was done treating the puppy that he noticed the man, who hadn't moved and had stayed through the whole thing. Scott turned to him and started to explain how he was supposed to take care of his dog after this, but the man spoke before Scott finished talking.

« Oh, I'm not his owner, I was the one who hit him, that's all. Thank you for taking care of him by the way. » Scott must have had a look of surprise on his face, because the man continued talking. «Yes, I have just moved in so I decided to take a look around in my car and suddenly, this dog arrived and literally jumped under my car, so I ran until I found a clinic, so you. »

Scott nodded his head in understanding and glanced a the clock on the wall. He only had a few more minutes to work and there was no more clients. He put the dog with other dogs without owners and decided to keep talking to this man while he closed the clinic.

« So, you've just moved in ? I'm Scott by the way, Scott McCall. » He said, while holding his hand for the man to shake it, which he did as he answered.

« I'm Derek Hale and yes, I've arrived yesterday. » Derek said, smiling.

« Well, Derek, I know this town like the back of my hand, so I could show you everything if you'd like ? »

« That'd be really nice of you, thank you. » Derek answered, visibly glad to have found a friend so quickly.

« Well then, come back here tomorrow at 11am. I finish work at this time, and then we can go meet my friends at the best café in town, what do you say ? »

« That sounds great. »

« Well then, it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow. » Scott declared, walking towards his car. He waved quickly at the man and left the place.

* * *

When Scott arrived at his apartment, the first thing he did, as always, was kiss his girlfriend, Allison. They had been together since high school and been living together for 2 years now.

« Hey Scotty, what's up today ? You got some news for your poor best friend who has no life and needs to feed on the events of other people's lives to feel like I do have a life ? »

Yes, Scott was living with his girlfriend but also his best friend, Stiles. They'd been best friends for so long they can't even remember when they first met. Scott let go of her girlfriend to hug his best friend.

« Well, actually, yes, I have some news. You'd both better dress up well tomorrow, because you're going to meet Derek Hale, the new man in town. » Scott declared. He explained more when he saw the look of confusion on the faces of Allison and Stiles. « He came into the clinic today and as we talked, I invited him to join us tomorrow at the café. He needs to meet people in this town and I thought it would be a good start to introduce him to you. » Allison nodded and agreed to come, before she yawned and told Scott she was going to wait for him in bed. Scott told her he'd join her after he took a shower. Allison left and Stiles asked for more details about this man.

« So Scotty. How is that man ? And by that, I mean, what does he look like physically ? And by that, I obviously mean, is he hot ? » Stiles asked, with a little smirk on his face.

« Well, I'm gonna be honest here. He is the hottest man I've ever seen in my life. » Scott answered, visibly amused by the reaction of his best friend, who was shocked by his frank answer. Stiles had never heard him talk like that about a man ! He was always embarrassed when Stiles said things like that, so it was really unusual to hear this coming from his mouth.

« Well then, I'm going to enjoy this, aren't I ? » Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Scott just laughed and walked off to take his shower, leaving Stiles to his imagination.

* * *

The next day, Derek arrived at the clinic at 10 am 30, looking really nervous and playing with his clothes. He was wearing a black jean and a leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt. He was handsome, even more than the day before. Scott laughed quietly and welcomed him with a smile. Since he was really early, Derek sat silently in one of the chairs and waited for Scott to finish work. There were a few clients so Scott was actually busy and couldn't talk with Derek. The nervous man didn't mind but it made him even more anxious. He hated the anticipation. He tried to remind himself that he was only meeting Scott's friends, that it was no big deal. _They must be as nice as Scott, they must be as nice as Scott. _He said to almost became a mantra. 11 am finally arrived and the two men left the clinic to go to the café _Chez Laurette_. Derek followed Scott with his car and they joined Scott's friends, who were sitting at a table outside. When his boyfriend arrived, Allison got up and they kissed, while Stiles rolled his eyes, before Scott sat on a chair and Allison on his lap. Derek looked even more nervous than before and didn't say a word, until Allison spoke.

« Hi ! I'm Allison, Scott's girlfriend. Nice to meet you. » She said, smiling warmly, which put Derek more at ease. He greeted her too. Then Stiles greeted him too.

« Hi, I'm Stiles, the best friend and the annoying single boy who lives with the couple. Nice to meet you. » He declared, with a big smile on his face. He had been frozen when he'd seen Derek. He was even more gorgeous than he had imagined. Not that he had imagined him much, of course. He looked incredibly hot in those clothes and he would have been really intimidated if it hadn't been for the nervous way Derek played with his jacket, which gave him a cute look. Stiles had crossed his legs, hoping no one had seen. Of course, Scott hadn't noticed, too busy admiring his girlfriend as always, but she did see the not-so-subtle movement of Stiles.

Derek turned towards Stiles with a polite smile to answer, but as soon as he saw the man, he froze and looked at him with wide eyes, which must have been weird. Not only was Stiles funny (as he noticed right away with the way he introduced himself) but he was also handsome ! He had the most beautiful eyes Derek had ever seen. They were so expressive and full of joy and life. He also had the cutest face ever and Derek felt like smiling just by seeing him smile. Stiles was not really strong but he still had good biceps Derek noticed. When he realized he'd been staring, creating an awkward silence, he took Stiles's hand and shook it. Then he sat on the only chair available, right next to Stiles. He crossed his legs too, which made Allison snort and Stiles blush a little. There was a silence for a few seconds, then Scott looked away from his girlfriend and started talking, which put everyone at ease. They talked a long time, about everything. Then, Scott and Allison started to make out again, so Stiles and Derek talked together, and they discovered they had a lot in common (mainly their love for amazing movies). Time flew by and when they checked the time, it was already 7 pm. Derek knew he must leave, although he didn't want to leave Stiles, but he had to prepare his class of the next day.

« I have to go, I have class tomorrow and I still haven't prepared anything. » He declared while getting up. They all followed his lead and got up too, ready to leave.

« Oh, you're a teacher ? » Allison asked with a smile.

« Yes, I teach at Beacon Hills High School. I start tomorrow actually, so I'm quite nervous. » Derek answered with a shy smile.

« Ah, don't worry, they don't bite. And if they do, just bite them back, they won't see it coming and they won't try again. Trust me. » Stiles said, trying to reassure him, which made Derek laugh.

« Stiles, if he does that, he'll be expelled. Don't you know a teacher can't hurt a student ? » Allison declared, looking perplex. Stiles just shrugged. « God, you'd be an awful teacher … Anyway, we're going home too. It was nice meeting you Derek. » She said before they both left to the car, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

« Well, I probably should go too then … » Stiles started, visibly not wanting to.

« Yes, I guess … » Derek started, not knowing what to say but not wanting to go.

« It was indeed nice meeting you. I was getting bored of those dates where I don't have a date. » Stiles said, and blushed when he realized what he had implied. « Not that this was a double date or anything, you know, it's just a way of speaking ! » Derek blushed too but laughed.

« I really liked talking to you. » Derek finally said. He took a deep breath and finally asked what he had wanted to ask for the past hour. « Do you want us to exchange our numbers, so we can keep talking about Marvel ? » _Among other things maybe _Derek thought, glad that he managed to ask without stuttering.

« I thought you'd never ask. Of course I do. I mean, who am I to decline an invitation to talk about Marvel ? » Stiles answered, glad that he didn't have to ask. They took each other's phone to put their numbers in and they finally left each other.

As soon as he got home, Derek looked into his phone and his heart started beating faster when he saw Stiles's name. He smiled to himself and as soon as he put down his phone, it started vibrating. He looked and saw Stiles's name, which made him blush and smile even more. He felt like a teenager.

« **So, I just got home and saw the couple making out on our couch with no clothes on. I'd like to say I'm scarred for life but sadly, I have seen this so many times, it doesn't even bother me anymore. Do you think it's fucked up to know what your best friend looks like when he's having sex ? » **Derek let out a small laugh and answered right away.

« _Well, it's only fucked up if you're the one having sex with him. I guess … Then again, that doesn't mean you can't have sex with your best friend … _»

They talked all night long and fell asleep on their phones, without even realizing it. Derek really liked Stiles and he had the feeling it would only grow stronger. He even dared to think it might be mutual.

* * *

Sadly, Stiles and Derek didn't manage to see each other at all for the following days. Derek had started at the school and he had realized it was more work than he had thought. He already had exams to mark and it was taking him so much time. He tried to make a schedule to mark them and decided to work as much as he could every day. It was taking him almost one hour to mark only one copy. He started to think he was going to spend every day working. Then, the next saturday, he got a text from Stiles asking him if he wanted to come with him to the movies.

« **Hey Derek, interested in coming with me to the movies tonight to watch the most amazing movie of all time ? (That movie being The Hobbit obviously, but I'm gonna assume you knew which movie I was talking about because I would be deeply disappointed on you otherwise.) **»

When he saw the message, Derek's first thought was to jump on the occasion to see him again. He grabbed his phone to answer yes but then, his eyes landed on the pile of copies he had to mark. His smile faltered and as much as he wanted to go, he decided he couldn't.

« _**Hi Stiles, I'm so sorry, as much as I'd love to, I have too much work … Another time maybe ?» **_Derek felt really bad and he thought he could cry of frustration. He really wanted to see Stiles again.

« **Oh … That's too bad … Yes, we'll do that another time. **»

Derek was glad he couldn't see Stiles' face because he was sure he would have cried. He didn't answer anything and started working. A few hours passed and Derek grew really tired of working so he decided to stop. He had trouble focusing anyway. He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. He took a glance at his phone and thought _Screw it _before he left his house. When he arrived to the movie theater, he tried to see if he could spot Stiles. When he realized he wasn't here, he sighed, bitter, and turned around to leave. That's when he saw Stiles enter the building. His heart missed a beat and he felt a smile on his face. His joy didn't last long as he realized there was a girl with him, laughing and holding his arm. Derek felt his heart plump and his smile disappear completely. He tried to find a place to hide but couldn't find any place before Stiles went to him, smiling. Derek forced a smile and greeted him.

« Hey Derek ! I thought you couldn't do it ! » Stiles said, not offended, just surprised and even happy it seemed.

« Well, I got bored of working so I thought I'd surprise you. » Derek answered, uncertain. He looked at the girl who had joined them. She was beautiful. She had amazing blonde hair, full lips and big eyes. She was really intimidating and Derek didn't know what to say, feeling trapped. It took Stiles a few seconds to realize the awkwardness.

« Oh yes, Derek, meet Lydia, Lydia, this is Derek. » He introduced, then he said with a tone of confidence : « After you said you were too busy, I asked Scott and Allison to come, but of course they were too busy making out, and Jackson, that's Lydia's boyfriend, didn't want to come so I asked Lydia who came because she loves The Hobbit as much as me, though she'll never admit it. »

Lydia rolled her eyes and told Stiles to buy the tickets. As he left, Derek sighed in relief and smiled internally. Stiles hadn't noticed but when he'd said Lydia had a boyfriend, Derek had felt better already. However, now that Lydia was alone with him, Derek started to worry again. There was an awkard silence, soon broken by Lydia, who folded her arms.

« So, you're the Derek then. Stiles has talked a lot about you. He was right, you're really hot. I understand why he was so excited to talk about you. Anyway. If you hurt him, in any way, I'll make you regret it, is that understood ? » Derek blushed at first, secretly flattered that Stiles thought he was hot, but he gulped when he heard the last words of Lydia. He felt like she wasn't kidding. She seemed really protective and mostly, really strong. He nodded and Stiles came back, not suspecting anything. Lydia threw a threatening glare at Derek, which Stiles didn't see, and Derek found it hard to swallow his saliva. They found seats and watched the movie together. Lydia was on Stiles' left and Derek on his right. Derek had a hard time concentrating on the movie because everytime his arm brushed against Stiles', he blushed. His boner wasn't helping either. In his defense, Stiles was really hot, all exited by this movie. His eyes were bright and he always had a big smile on his face. After the movie, Stiles and Derek talked a little, and decided to meet for a coffee the next day. Then, they all left.

* * *

The next morning, Derek woke up really early. It was probably the first time in his life he was awake at 8 am on a Sunday morning. He was so anxious and excited to see Stiles that he'd been unable to sleep well. That's why he was already ready to leave at 9 am. He only left an hour later though. When he arrived at the café, the one where he met Stiles and Allison, he looked for Stiles but couldn't find him, so he sat at a table and waited for the man to arrive. He only had to wait for about 10 minutes before Stiles came in. He heard him arrive more than he saw him. When Stiles entered the café, he pushed the door open so violently, they thought he'd broken the door, and the bell with it. Stiles apologized quickly to the owner who seemed to know him and to be used to his energy, and he went to Derek, who got up to greet him. They then sat, ordered a coffee that Derek insisted on paying, and they started to talk about the movie they saw the day before.

« So, I didn't get to ask you last night, but what did you think of the movie ? » Stiles asked, putting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, like a child.

« Well, I had read the book so I knew what would happen but I was still really sad about Thorin .. »

Derek answered, trying to focus on something else than Stiles' proximity.

« Oh yeah, I know what you mean, I don't think I've cried this much for a long time ! I mean, his death was so heroic and so tragic ! And Bilbo was heart-breaking … » Stiles sighed, looking pensive.

« Yes .. And I didn't like the scene where Legolas was fighting on a fallen tower, when he was jumping on the rocks, it looked like an old video game … » Derek continued.

« You're right ! It was so weird ! » Stiles said loudly and getting even closer to Derek, who tried to think about something else. They talked for a long time, about the movie and other things too. They even talked about doing a Lord Of The Rings/Hobbit marathon. Derek was so okay with this idea ! As if he could refuse to spend almost two days with Stiles, in front of their favorite movies, possibly with a pizza and maybe cuddled on the couch. That was like a dream. After a while, Stiles decided he needed to go to the bathroom, so he left Derek alone. The teacher moved his hand to take his phone when a girl suddenly arrived at his table. It was one of her student. She put her hands on the table and tried to push her breast forwards and talked with a seductive smile.

« Hello . How are you today ? » She asked, with a light tone.

« Hi Mary, I'm fine, thank you. Why are you here on a Sunday morning ? » Derek answered politely with a smile, not realizing the flirting yet.

« Nothing important, I just like to come in when there aren't many people. But why are you here ? » She asked, getting even closer, then kept talking without waiting for the answer : « Oh but of course, you must be on a date ! You're so handsome, it can't be something else ! » As she said that, Mary almost put her hand on his arm, but he moved it subtly. He didn't know what to answer, uncomfortable, but luckily, he spotted Stiles looking at them and took the opportunity to leave. He noticed an odd look in Stiles' eyes, as if he was hurt. Derek was confused but focused on getting away from Mary. He got up and said goodbye.

« Yes, I have to go. Goodbye ! » He said in a rush, almost running towards the other man.

« I'll see you tomorrow ! » Mary said loudly, to make sure everyone heard her and thought she was involved with Derek. The teacher didn't notice, only concerned about the look on Stiles's face. When he reached him, he asked him what was wrong.

« Stiles ? Are you okay ? » He asked, craving to touch his arm, but not wanting to push him away. When he heard him, Stiles looked like he was awaken from a transe. He forced a smile, that Derek didn't buy, and answered.

« What ? Oh yeah, I'm great. » He said but his eyes were almost shining and he was looking away. « I have to go, I'll see you later Derek. » And without waiting for an answer, he left the other man, puzzled and hurt by his behavior. Derek went home, sad and confused. He really didn't understand what had happened. He tried to think about what could have made that change happen but he really didn't know what it could be. He guessed he must had done something to upset Stiles but he couldn't find what. Was it because of .. No, it couldn't be because of Mary, it was absurd ! She was just a student ! After a long time spent torturing himself, Derek finally decided to send Stiles a text later, when he would feel better.

* * *

Derek had sent many texts to Stiles the next days but he never got any answer. He even tried to call after he had sent the 54th text, but Stiles hadn't picked up his phone. Derek was more and more confused, and mostly sad. He was missing Stiles a lot and he couldn't find what had caused this mess. It was Wednesday, and he still hadn't heard from Stiles. He was so upset about this that he didn't care about anything else and he wasn't doing his job properly, which the students started to notice. Especially Mary. She thought it was because Derek was torn between his work and his love for her, so she was flirting even more with him. He still didn't want to hurt her and didn't know how to react. Every time he tried to reject her, she thought he was just trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing, so she tried to seduce him more than usual, becoming more and more indecent. Then, the next day, Derek had class with her and she stayed after the bell rang. It was just before lunch, so she didn't have class and could stay as much as she wanted to. Derek noticed her and asked her if she needed help. She didn't answer anything, and just came closer. She was wearing a short dress with a huge cleavage. Derek was feeling more and more uncomfortable and stepped back. When he hit the wall behind him, she put her arms on each side of Derek, trapping him. She was talking about how she wanted to have sex on Derek on the desk when the door opened. Both of their heads turned hastily towards the person that entered. Derek heard Mary sigh of frustration but he was both relieved and frightened to see Lydia standing with folded arms, lips pressed together and a foot tapping the floor. She was even more terrifying than when he had met her. Lydia looked threateningly at Mary, who tried to keep a confident look at first but then left, too scared. She gave Lydia a resentful look and slammed the door on her way out. Derek sighed in relief and started to thank Lydia but she hushed him and gave him a scarier look than before. Derek stepped back again and almost held his hands up but managed to keep them down. Lydia stepped towards him with her finger pointed at him.

« You ! Didn't I tell you not to hurt Stiles ? Didn't I say I'd kill you if you did ? Wasn't I clear enough ? »

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Lydia kept talking :

« Why did you have to go and hurt him like you did ? And for that ? Are you stupid ? Stiles is way better than this stupid girl ! I'm warning you, you'd better move your ass and go talk to him so he'll stop locking himself in his room to stay in bed all day and cry, or I don't know what I'll do with you, but it won't be pretty ! »

Derek looked at the girl, shocked and confused.

« What are you talking about ? He's crying ? Why is he crying ? What did I do to hurt him ? I honestly don't understand what I did but I want him to forgive me for whatever I did ! He won't answer my texts or pick up his phone … » He said, with a sad and discouraged look in the end. Lydia, seeing that Derek felt truly bad and really wanted to make it better, softened a little.

« Well, he only told me that you were on a date when he saw you flirting with a girl. I mean, how could you do this to him ! » She explained. Derek sighed in understanding, finally knowing what he'd done wrong.

« Oh my God, I can't believe that. He thought I was … I was so not flirting with her ! She's a student ! That's the girl you saw when you came in, she has a crush on me but as you saw earlier, I really don't ! I've been trying to reject her for days but she won't understand and I don't want to hurt her feelings … » He said, looking really desperate, which made Lydia feel bad for coming down on him so hard.

«Yes, well you either hurt her feelings or Stiles', it's your choice. You'd better choose well. » She said, and then she turned around with a majestic hair flip and she left. Derek didn't have to think twice before he took out his phone and sent a message to Stiles

« _**Come immediately to my school. **_»

* * *

Stiles was in his room, as miserable as the days before, when he saw the new text. He looked to see who it was and when he saw it was from Derek, he tried not to read it but he failed. When he saw the text, he felt torn. As much as he wanted to stay away, he was really worried about Derek, and he was missing him too much. He thought he could go to end this once and for all. That motivated him and he changed into good clothes, brushed his hair a little, tried to make himself look as good as possible, and left. When he arrived to the school though, he didn't feel as confident and thought about leaving. He took a deep breath and got out of his car after a few minutes. He walked around the school for a few minutes, before he finally found Derek in an empty classroom. He took another deep breath before he came in, because he really liked the man and felt like crying again. He finally opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

« Why did you want me to come ? » He asked aggressively. Derek turned around, surprised because he hadn't heard him arrive, too anxious. He couldn't help his smile when he saw Stiles. He had missed him so much in those past days. He walked towards him with a tender smile but Stiles looked at him coldly, and folded his arms, annoyed and looking eager to leave. Derek lost his smile and had to fight not to cry. He sighed and looked down, before he talked.

« I needed to explain myself to you. » He started, but was quickly cut by Stiles.

« No need. I get it. You're with that girl, it's totally fine, I understand. I mean, she's really pretty and all. But, if you made me come here just to rub your relationship in my face and then make fun of poor little Stiles who got his hopes up again for nothing, that's really cruel. Lydia will kick your ass for this. I'm leaving. »

Stiles turned to leave, but Derek yelled 'No !' before he realized it, and he grabbed Stiles' arm, making him swirl around. Derek looked distressed, which made Stiles freeze. Derek took a deep breath and Stiles realized he was shaking. The taller man was holding both of Stiles' hands and he was looking down. He suddenly looked up, as if a new determination had taken him and he locked eyes with Stiles.

« I do not like this girl. At all ! She is one my students and she has a crush on me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I tried to reject her as nicely as I could but she doesn't understand. Then, Lydia told me how hurt you were because of me, and I'd rather hurt anyone else's feelings than yours. I don't care about her at all because it's you I like, Stiles. Not her. » Derek finished, blushing a little but looking more worried than anything else. He didn't have anything to lose anymore. Stiles looked shocked and he didn't move for a few seconds, then he swallowed his saliva and opened his mouth.

« I … So, you … And she … Oh fuck it ! » Stiles started. Then, not knowing what to say, he jumped on Derek and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around Derek's neck and pressed his body against the taller man's, holding him close. Derek responded immediately and put his arms around Stiles' back, hugging him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head and kissed him even harder, making both of them moan. Derek slipped one hand under Stiles' shirt, caressing his skin, then he grabbed Stiles' ass and carried him to the desk. They were still kissing when the door opened.

« I saw that girl leave, we can pick up where we left o... » Mary said, her voice trailing off when she saw the two men. They broke the kiss when they heard her, but they were still holding each other, Stiles sitting on the desk and Derek almost on top of him. Mary looked shocked and on the verge of tears. Stiles tried to hide his smile, feeling better now that he knew she was a student with a crush on her teacher. Derek coughed before he talked.

« I'm sorry Mary, but as you can see, I'm not intersted in you. My heart is already taken. » He said, and blushed. Stiles' smirk changed into a look of shock, then became a tender smile and he looked at Derek, who was looking down, too embarrassed.

« Mine is taken too. » Stiles whispered, loud enough so Mary heard but mostly for Derek, then he kissed him again, tenderly this time. They barely noticed Mary stomping away. They kept kissing lovingly until the bell rang, a few minutes later. Derek had to go back to class, so Stiles kissed him quickly and told him they'd talk later. Derek spent the next hour smiling and thinking about Stiles, and the students noticed the change. They welcomed it, except Mary, who didn't talk at all during the class.

Two hours later, Derek went home and found Stiles sitting on his doorstep.

« What are you doing here Stiles ? » Derek asked, opening his door, while Stiles got up.

« Well, I wanted to surprise you and make you dinner but then I got here and I realized I can't go into your place, so I just sat there, waiting for you. I really have no life ... » Stiles answered sheepishly. Derek smiled, took Stiles' hand and made him come inside. He closed the door behind him quickly and kissed Stiles hard against the door. The kiss was getting more and more heated, but they broke the kiss, none of them wanting to go too fast.

« Well, it was worth the wait at least ! » Stiles said, with a suggestive smile. Derek laughed fondly.

« So, you're going to make me dinner or not ? » Derek asked with the same tone. Stiles laughed too, and they kissed again, smiling in the kiss. Then, Stiles broke the kiss with a big smile and wide eyes.

« Hey, maybe now, I can be the one scarring Allison and Scott ! »

* * *

_**So, what did you think ? Review to tell me what you thought and what I could improve ! :)**_


End file.
